Its been awhile
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Things heat up between Robin and Regina,for Outlaw Queen Week!


Prompt-Regina is very small,Robin is patient with her,for Ionlysuggest

Smut!

Robin and Regina were on her couch one night,Roland and Henry were staying the night at Belle and Rumple's house for the night,things were getting heated between them,especially when Robin started to unbutton her blouse,he undid the last button and removed her blouse,never stopping kissing her,he stopped only to look down at the lace undergarment she had on,he had never seen one like it,and he had no idea how to get it off of her.

"Having trouble"Regina said,laughing at him.

"Care to help me"Robin said as she took her hands and removed her bra,letting it slip from her arms,Regina let him look at her,his eyes were looking at her,she took her hands and removed his shirt,she looked at his chest,enjoying looking at him as much as he enjoyed loking at hers.

"Are you sure,we don't have to do,if you don't want to Regina,I just want you to feel what comes natural with us"Robin said,wanting her to be sure of this.

"I'm sure Robin,i've never been more sure of anything,I want you"Regina said as she started to undo his pants,stopping when he placed his hands on top of hers.

"Wait,lets go to your bedroom"Robin said as he stood and brought her up against him and picked her up,both of them naked from the top down as he quickly took her upstairs and placed her on the removed her pants,letting them fall on the floor as he then removed his own to join hers on the floor,till there was nothing between them,he climbed on top of her,and kissed her deeply,letting his hands roam,from her breasts to her clit,letting them caress her folds as he did so,he could feel how wet she was,how ready she was for him,he took his member in his hands and pressed against her,she was very tight and he used his knees to move hers further apart,giving him more access to her,he pressed again,barely gaining access,he felt her muscles tighten against him as he moved in slowly.

"Sorry"Regina said,slightly embarrassed.

"Don't apologize,you're just tiny,compared to me"Robin said.

"You're just too big"Regina said,"Its just been a long time for me"Regina said.

"We will fit,just relax milady"Robin said as he tried again,but she was just too small,he then pulled back and started to pleasure her again with his fingers,then his mouth,he could feel how wet she was,for him.

"Let's try this another way"Robin said as he turned them,so he was on his back and her on top of him,she took his member and rubbed it against her center,then moved up higher,letting it slide between her folds,before entering her,inch by slow inch,Robin knew he had to have patience and not grab her hips and slam her on him,he instead let her take the lead and then he felt himself going inside her even more,stretching her as he went in,her walls stretching to accomdate him,till he finally was all the way inside her,she was tight,but it felt so good to be inside her finally,they were perfect matches,he tall and big,her so dainty,she started to ride him,going slow at first,so that her body would be accustomed to his,he grabbed her breasts,kneeding them as she continued to ride him,he then took one hand and moved to her clit,rubbing it,hearing her moans grow louder he rubbed harder,he knew he was so close but he wanted her to go right with him,he felt himself start to tighten and he rubbed even harder and she rode him with abandon,he felt her muscles start to clamp onto him and knew she was at the beginning of her orgasm and he let himself go as she came on him,throwing her head back as she did so,letting out a primal scream of ecstasy,his moans mirrored hers as he came inside her,filling her womb with his seed,a deep primal part of him hoped it would take root,binding her to him in a way no one could seperate,a child of their making,after awhile she laid down on to his chest,completely spent,he was still inside her,his arms went around her.

"I love you"Regina said as she kissed his chest.

"And I love you milady"Robin said to her as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
